Legends of Mith
by SeraphimFalls
Summary: Thor's desperate. Forced to marry the runt son of Asgard's most hated enemy was unacceptable. With dignitaries arriving for the binding ceremony, he's forced to strike a deal with the devil. When this ally uses forbidden dark magic to betray him, Thor finds himself transported to an alternate universe where the nine realms no longer exist and he must rely on Loki to return home.


Standing on the balcony, his hands bleached white as they curled tight against the cold stone railing, Thor Odinson stood in silence and darkness, a fatigue beginning in his shoulders, spreading across him like a hot, wet blanket.

Rubbing his temple with the heel of his palm, he still hadn't quite managed to wrap his head around the news that came from Jotunheim. A marriage? To the runt son of Asgard's most hated enemy? It seemed impossible to grasp, it couldn't be true. His brain raced with thoughts and fragments of thoughts as he tried to make sense of it, but nothing came to him. He'd gone over every little detail he managed to glean the past few days, trying to piece together how such a betrayal could happen, but the more he tried to make his brain work, the less he understood and the angrier, more frustrated he became.

His anger gave way to vicious bolts of lightning that ripped across the sky and doom-like rolls of thunder split the air, like the chest-deep growl of a monstrous, attacking beast. Cold, blinding rain slashed by whips of wind and, within seconds, Thor was drenched, fat cold drops hitting his face like flecks of ice, and molding his already soaked shirt even more to the well-defined muscles in his back. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't feel the cold drops of water against his skin. He could faintly hear voices in the far off distance, their panicked shouting as they tried to get through to him. But he ignored them, as if their shouting wasn't directed at him.

He concentrated on a lone wagon rumbling down the cobbled street, hooves clopping on the flagstones as the driver clucked encouragements to his horse that buckled back, whinnying, pawing the air with his two front hooves. For the first time in his life, Thor envied the merchants and farmers who could come and go as they pleased, and, briefly, he wondered what would happen should he slip outside the castle and start all over somewhere. Anywhere. The idea took hold of him, and urged him to action like a command.

But who would understand his reasons? His father already accused him of being selfish, entitled and uncaring. He was supposed to blindly accept this act of betrayal without question and it was something that, deep in his soul, he knew he couldn't, wouldn't do. Not for his father. Not for Asgard. Not for anyone.

He expected his mother to understand his refusal to marry to the Jotun prince and was deeply wounded when she reminded him of sacrifices and the prospect of peace was too great to let slip by. As if the Jotun monsters could be trusted, he argued back. Realizing his words were wasted breath, his arguments not touching his parents, Thor retreated to his chambers, anger and grief his constant companions.

The blue-skinned monsters would be arriving in Asgard by morning for the peace treaty announcement. There, it would be announced that Thor Odinson, eldest son and heir to the throne, would be betrothed to Loki Laufeyson, youngest son of King Laufey. An awful, terrifying rage swept his every limb, turning him icy as he thought about these monsters in **his** kingdom, acting as if they belonged there. Sweat trickled down his face as sickness coiled deep inside his belly, and, for a moment, he thought he was going to throw up. Bitterness soured in his mouth like month-old milk and he couldn't spit the taste out. He'd be damned if he was going to let them get away with this.

Marrying the enemy was treasonous. And to fight treason, he decided, he would have to commit treason. With a renewed purpose, he walked back into his bedroom, locking the balcony doors behind him. There was a wedding and peace treaty to stop.


End file.
